A Nemi & Jelena Story Episode 71 Season 3
by NemiAndJelenaOfficial
Summary: Episode 71


Morning;8:30 am.

"What's her name?...Dani?"

"For the last time,Mitchell,It's Demi."

"She's the reason why the cops broke my window?"

"She's kinda hot."

"Why is she here anyways?"

"She needs a place to hide for a while."

"She better not stay here more than a day. We dont have room as it is. And we certainly don't need another mouth to feed."

"Hey,now,JoJo."

"Does she know how to play anything?"

"She used to be a singer. I think she plays guitar."

"Hey,why not use her for money. It's the least she can do."

"JoJo!"

Demi's eyes instantly flipped open from the loud shout.

David:Now look what you've done. You woke her up.

JoJo:Hey,I wasnt the one who was shouting.

Behind David were six strangers all standing around her.

There was a tall man obviously older than the others with black scruffy hair.

There was a girl who had dirty blonde hair with a huge smile on her face.

There was a boy who had brown dark hair probably the same age as her.

There was another guy with dirty blonde hair probably the brother of the girl.

There was a girl who looked like the age of the blonde guy.

She had brown redish hair.

The girl was dead drop gorgeous.

Demi couldnt help but stare at her.

The girl had a mad expression on her face as she walked away.

The tall man:Well good morning,I'm John Mayer.

Demi slowly sat up straight on the couch to shake John's hand.

The girl with blonde hair:Hi,Demi.I'm Emily.

Instead of a hand shake she got up & gave her a hug.

The boy with dark brown hair:I'm Mitchell. Mitchell Musso.

The guy with blonde hair:Hey,I'm Jess.

He gave a hard,quick hand shake.

John:Don't mind JoJo. She's PMSing.

Mitchell,David,Jesse & John cracked up but stopped once JoJo scorned at them.

Emily:You must be hungry.I think we still have cold pizza from last night.

Emily was right. The last time she ate was yesterdays lunch.

Emily handed her a pizza box which felt really light.

Demi opened it & only found a half bitten pizza crust.

John:Who ate the last pizza?

JoJo:I did. I'm sorry I didnt know we had a guest.

Jesse:Cut the diva crap,JoJo.

John:Well then,I'm off to work...I guess you guys have to get your food on your own tonight. And you guys gotta give me your share. It's billing day.

Everyone but John & Demi nodded.

JoJo:Wait,Now that our little guest is staying here for now, aint she got to pay her share too?

Demi only had 5 bucks that she stole from Nick. How is she suppose to pay for the hostility?

John:You have a point there...we'll figure it out later. Just let the damn girl breath for a second.

Emily walked up to wall window.

Emily:The weather today is people will be outside. Gonna reel lots of money today. Come on Jesse. She & Jesse held onto a instrument case.

Mitchell:I'm gonna go to I'm starving

John:Hey,david,why dont you treat your guest for breakfast?

David:Uh,sure. I got extra money.

Jojo:I'm out.

Mitchell & Jojo left with Emily & Jesse.

John:I'm gonna go to the police department.

John was already in his jacket.

John:For some shitty reason,the police officers just_ had_ to break my window.

Demi laughed secretly inside.

John:See ya,kids.

David:Bye,John.

Demi gave a little "bye-bye" wave.

As soon as John left,David sat right next to Demi.

David:So,what do you want to eat?

15 minutes later,

David & Demi were walking to the gas station.

It was a sunny,windy day in L.A.;unusal for the winter season these days.

David unsurpisingly still had his guitar on;while Demi had her hoodie on.

David:So...You probably want to know more of your new "friends",huh?

Demi eagerly nodded a "yes".

David:

"Let's start off with John. He's the oldest of our "family". He's the "dad", I guess,but I just think of him as a mentor.

He's the owner of the apartment & he works a shift at a little bluesy venue. When I was 14, I was officially homeless.

John found me playing guitar for money infront of his apartment. He offered to let me stay as long as I play for money.

He took us all in. Jojo was the first;she was practically his daughter. Then, it was Emily & Jesse. They're real brothers &

sisters. Next was, Mitchell. Of course, me. & now you, I guess."

More questions kept popping into Demi's head as he talked.

David:How long do you think you're gonna stay?

David practically saved her life. The least she can do is actually talk to him.

Demi:Uhm...til' I find a way to get out of L.A.

David:Oh..

Demi:So you guys just live in the attic?

David shamlessly answered

David:Yep...at least we have roof under our heads. It kinda gets annoying sometimes because we all live in one room together.

Demi:Really?

David:Yeah..we're really not homeless...but sometimes John gets drunk & has to stay at a friends then we have to sleep outside cuz he normally locks the room.

Demi:Outside?

David:Yup. Hope you got an extra coat or jacket.

W/ Joe & Selena

Joe was cooking pancakes on the stove.

Joe,the worst cook in history,was trying to impress Selena with a breakfast on the table.

Joe:Selena's gonna love this. Right,Max?

Max yipped beside him.

Joe poured a cup of pancake mix on the stove & waited.

Max looked puzzled at Joe's attempt to flip the pancake.

Joe:There we go! See,I'm pro at this.

Out of nowhere,Selena banged the her door open.

Joe quickly wiped his hands on a towel & walked to Selena.

Selena:I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!

Joe:Selena,what's wrong--?

Selena yanked his collar & dragged him to the couch.

Joe:What the hell?!--

She pushed him down on the couch.

Selena:I'm so sorry!

Joe:What!?!--

Selena was on her knees as she sat on Joe's lap.

She crushed her lips onto his.

Selena wrapped her arms around his neck.

Joe was so confused but loved it at the same time...?

Joe:Maybe I should cook breakfast more often,huh?

As they started to make out,someone outside was totally in shock.

It was Miss. Miley.

Miley:Holy,shmuck.

She was peeking into the window.

Miley's mouth dropped once Joe & Selena were french kissing.

Joe flipped her over so she was laying on her back while joe was right ontop of her.

Miley:Okay,thats it.

She got a spare key under a flower pot.

She quickly unlocked the door & swinged the door open.

Joe quickly sat up.

Selena:What's wrong-- as she stood up,she turned red as a tomato.

Selena:Get off of me!

Miley:Isn't it a little too early to have make out sesh?

Selena pushed Joe off of the couch & stood up straight.

Miley:Uhm,is something burning?

Joe & Selena's eyes broaden.

Selena stood up & saw smoke steaming off the poor innocent pancake.

Joe:No! My pancake!

Joe ran in the kitchen;yelling as he sprayed the fire extinguisher all over the stove.

Miley:Wow...What do you guys to the rest of the day? This is just the morning.

The stove sizzeled down simaltenously.

Selena flopped down on the kitchen floor with Joe by her side.

Selena & Joe glanced at eachother & just cracked up.

Miley:You guys are both messed up. You're perfect for eachother.

Selena rested her head on Joe's shoulder.

Selena:Why're you here anyways?

Miley:I just went by Demi's house. No one was there,not even nick. So I went by Nick's & guess what...

Joe:What?

Miley went through her bag & got a bright paper.

She handed one to them.

The paper had "MISSING" with a picture of Demi.


End file.
